Event handling typically involves a system configured to perform specific, detailed, functions. For example, in response to an event, a system may be configured to flash a light, play a sound, or send a message. Such requires a developer to decide beforehand what will happen in response to particular events, such as a fault for example. However, such solutions may not be suitable in particular modern computing environments.